


и платье ползёт с плеч

by do_not_disturb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, хонджун в юбке
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_disturb/pseuds/do_not_disturb
Summary: Хонджун вынужден до соврешеннолетия притворяться девушкой. Сонхва знает его секрет.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 3





	и платье ползёт с плеч

Хонджун обессиленно падает в кресло у трюмо. Чаепития никогда не были его любимым времяпрепровождением, но в последнее время соков из него прекрасные дамы выпивают всё больше.

Раньше было проще. Раньше Хонджун меньше походил на парня чисто физиологически. Раньше изображать из себя девочку было проще. Сейчас же голос грубее, чем положено девочкам в его возрасте, разворот плеч шире, ладони больше. И пусть он вряд ли перерастёт своих ровесниц значительно, прочие неприятные, мужские показатели взросления, жизнь осложняют в достаточной мере.

– Мастер, вам надо переодеться, позвольте я помогу.

Сонхва опускается перед креслом на колено, берёт руку Хонджуна в свою, медленно стягивает перчатку. Хонджун знает, что Сонхве нравятся его руки. Нравится держать их в своих, нравится втирать в них крема и масла, нравится делать массаж и маникюр. Сам Хонджун без ненависти на свои руки смотреть не может – слишком широкая ладонь, слишком большие пальцы, слишком мужские. 

Хонджун устало прикрывает глаза и напоминает себе, что надо потерпеть до совершеннолетия, ещё немного и всё закончится. Всего-то потерпеть до совершеннолетия, скоропостижно скончаться дочерью благородного дома и зажить нормальной жизнью нувориша. 

Хонджун смотрит на задумчивого Сонхву из-под ресниц. Да, с совершеннолетием закончится всё.

Сонхва плавно поднимается, отходит Хонджуну за спину.

– Поднимитесь, пожалуйста, надо снять платье.

Хонджун вздыхает несчастно, но поднимается – платье снять и правда надо, и корсет обязательно, но с этими порождениями дьявола в одиночку не справится никак, а пикантный секрет Хонджуна, помимо родителей и Сонхвы, посвящены только старшая горничная и главный дворецкий (о, сколько ходит сплетен, это ведь подумать надо, у молодой барышни вместо горничной дворецкий).

Дыхание перехватывает каждый раз, как Сонхва оказывается так близко за спиной. И вроде происходит такое по несколько раз на дню, давно пора привыкнуть и не реагировать так остро. Но нет, глупое сердце каждый раз пропускает удар и каждый же раз тело сковывает приятным напряжением.

А Сонхва словно и не замечает, расстёгивает спокойно пуговку за пуговкой. Хонджун слышит его дыхание, почти что чувствует кожей, и даже от такой малости так слишком.

Сонхва, видимо, заканчивает возиться с пуговицами платья – Хонджун не чувствует никакого движения за спиной – но почему-то медлит.

– Сонхва? – собирается Хонджун задать вопрос, но обрывается. Свободные от форменных перчаток дворецкого руки Сонхвы на его спине под платьем, внезапный контак кожи к коже выщибает дух напрочь. 

Хонджун боится дышать.

Платье, повинуясь рукам Сонхвы, ползёт по плечам Хонджуна вниз. 

У Сонхвы горячие ладони, кожа жесткая, грубая. Хонджун пытается заставить себя полноценно вдохнуть, но может думать только о том, что Сонхва точно, без вариантов чувствует как заполошно бьётся его глупое сердце.

Сонхва вдруг сжимает пальцы на плечах Хонджуна, падает с тихим, каким-то даже болезненным выдохом лбом в сгиб его шеи.

– Вы говорили, что я могу быть эгоистичнее, – пальцы давят сильнее. – Насколько эгоистичным я могу стать?


End file.
